Everyone Loves Ann!
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: She just can't seem to catch a break! It would seem as if everyone in town is falling in love with Ann! Follow the misadventures and sexual debacles of Ann as she lives day-by-day just trying to be a good waitress. Small One-shot stories. Request accepted!
1. Ann & Rick – It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: A fun series that I will update sporadically. So if you enjoy these kinds of stories I **HIGHLY RECOMMEND** that you follow this story so when I do update it, then you'll know. I'll be using this story to take small breaks from my other works and just write small, funny one-shots. But that's enough of my rambles. Enjoy!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 1XX: Ann/Rick – It's complicated

"For the last time, Four-Eyes, we'll be just fine. Experience is greater than statistics." I yelled at Rick as we stood at the base of the tallest tree on Mother Hill. Already up a good length of the tree was Karen, trying to reach the top.

"Look, Tomboy I don't care if you're the world's greatest tree climber, the weakest branches are located at the top of the tree. There's no WAY you can get to the very 'top' of it. You'll brake a branch and fall to your death." Rick said, arms crossed as he stared intensely into my eyes. I started right back with the same intensity.

"Will you two stop bickering down there and climb up? Doing this alone is boring." Karen's voice said as she looked down for minute to talk to us and then resumed her upwards climb.

"You're so uptight and stubborn! No wonder Popuri hates you so much!" I said as I looked up the tree, already mapping out my best way to attack it. As I placed one hand on the tree I felt Rick's hand on my shoulder and he forcibly spun me around to face him. I was already ready to punch him square in the face for touching me, but there was a look of worry and embarrassment.

"I'm strict with her because I care, dammit!" Rick said, averting his eyes. "And…I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt, ok? Is that too much to ask." My eyes widen at his comment. I looked up to see if Karen was still lingering at the lower part of the tree but she was well on her way up. I felt myself get embarrassed by this.

"D-Dummy! You can't just go around saying things like that! I'm not your sister!" I said, trying to catch his eyes, but he was definitely doing his best to avoid my gaze.

"That's not what I mean by that! I know you're not my sister! And I really shouldn't be so strict on you! But…the thought of seeing you hurt because I couldn't protect you…" Rick said as he finally looked at me. I felt my cheeks get red as his did too. "…I just won't be able to live with myself if that were to happen." His hands were still on my shoulders, I couldn't escape his hold. When did a chicken farmer get so strong? Too many thoughts were going through my head that it was literally disabling my ability to function. The next thing I knew…

I saw Rick slowly make his approach to me for a kiss.

I arced back. I wanted to pull away… he is Karen's crush afterall! I couldn't betray her like this! Our lips, merely centimeters apart. The only things that I could say to him was a very weak, barely audible.

"N-no…"

It's then a dozen acorns rained from the sky. The sudden hit plus the situation we were in was enough to jolt us away from each other. I thought that my worst fear came alive. I thought I was ousted by my own friend. I looked up, fearing to see the angry glare of Karen. But instead I saw her and her butt climbing the branches and occasionally hitting a few acorns loose. Rick and I slowly brought our gazes from looking up to look at each other then looking away.

"Y-you're still and idiot…" I said to him, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-You're the one to talk…" He said as I looked up the tree. I looked down at Rick who was staring at me again. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as our eyes met. I knew what I had to do "What the- Dammit Ann!" Rick yelled as I did my best to climb as fast as possible up the tree.

"Get away from me Rick!" I said, reaching for branch after branch as if the tree was a linear ladder. I looked down at him, who was visibly heartbroken. I sighed, sympathizing with him. I waited until I got his attention and gave him a small smile. I saw him sigh with relief before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Don't climb to the very top, ok? It's dangerous." He lowered his hands, smile on his face as I looked back up towards the top. With one good reach, I kept climbing up, unsure of what or where or how far I would reach but I kept on climbing.

* * *

The End…for now!


	2. Ann & Kai – Indirect Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! As I do every year on my birthday, I write a chapter. This year will be no different. While the main story I will be writing is going to be in the Scott Pilgrim universe, I will add this small chapter to the home I'm trying to settle in, the Harvest Moon universe. So cheers to you all!

* * *

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 1XX+1: Ann/Kai – Indirect Kiss

"You are such a party popper, Ann." Karen said to me as she showed off the body that she acquired from her mom. Deep curves, even a 'deep' chest, genetics and superior breeding can be a bitch sometimes. The reason she was yelling at me is, unlike her, who can wear whatever color bikini and still make men contemplate they currently relationship, I opted to go with my own bikini…with a white t-shirt finish and floral skirt.

"Leave me alone! I swim how I want to swim! Bite me!" I told her as she spotted an open beach umbrella that we could sit under. After we put our stuff down and rolled out the towels, Karen made a break for the coastline. "Last one in as a rotten egg." She laughed she ran. I, however, manned my ground.

"Have fun." I said as I took a seat on my towel and just watched Karen, and all the other beach goers. I wasn't bad at swimming…I just wanted to relax at the beach, not swim. Maybe catch some rays.

"Ahoy!" I voice called out to me as I looked over my shoulder. There, holding two deep red drinks in big spherical glasses was Kai. For the record, I didn't have anything against Kai. It's just his 'exposure' to women on the beach keeps me skeptical. I could see the gears turning in his head, and today was no different.

"What's that? What kind of drugs do you put in it?"

"I'm hurt Ann. I would never do that to you or to Karen." He said as he offered me the drink. I shook my head.

"I don't take drinks I haven't prepared." I said to him, refusing.

"That hurts…you don't trust me?"

"No. Bartender's pride is on the line here." I said to him as he sat down next to me, particularly on Karen's towel. I shifted a bit always from Kai, not wanting to fall for any tricks he had because I know he has them.

"One sip."

"Leave me alone."

"It won't hurt."

"Go away."

"Please?"

"I told you…ack!" I slipped on my towel as Kai was slowly pushing his glass towards me. The sudden moment caused Kai to trip over himself and spill the entire glass on my white, now red, t-shirt. I had a horrified look on my face as Kai started blankly at my chest.

"You….bastard!" I said, punching his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! Ann! OW! Calm down!" Kai begged as I gave him one more punch. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't feel good doing it. I crossed my arms, grabbing the ends of my shirt and pulled off my soaked shirt off my body, revealing my bikini top. Again, Kai was staring, rather intently, at my chest. I twisted my shirt as tight as I could before unleashing it on Kai's calf mussel.

"OW!"

"Down boy!"

"Sorry Ann. I'm just surprised I mean…you're a girl…" He said, surprised. Now I as more irritated than ever at him.

"You are such a…!"

"Either way you spilt my drink…"

"_I _spilt your drink?!"

"Now you MUST take a sip. That drink wasn't cheap you know…" He said ash he offered the other drink in his hand. The unknown red liquid with random pieces of fruit and colorful straw was tempting…and I suppose I did overact by punching him so hard. I look down at the liquid then back at him.

"What's in it?"

"Fruit punch with pineapple chunks, cranberries, peaches, and slices of apple." He quickly answered.

"Alcohol?"

"Mainly rum."

"Mainly?"

"I may have put vodka in there and a splash of whiskey just for the hell of it."

"Did you taste it yourself yet?"

"Of course!"

That was a blatant lie and I knew it. I was his taste tester. If anything, he was hoping for my opinion. After weighing my options and figuring the risk of my actions, I decided to cut him some slack and taste his concoction. I carefully took the glass from his wide-eyed stare and took a long draw from the straw. It was fruity, I'll give him that. The alcohol was cleverly masked with the excess about of pineapple. Overall, it was pretty good for jungle juice.

"Not bad…but it could do with less pineapple."

"Oh thank Goddess. I thought I wouldn't turn out good this time." He said as I saw him moisten his lips right before drinking out of the same straw. I saw him drink a few ounces, only to see him shift his eyes at me. It was then I realized his plan.

"You son of a-"

"Mmm…that is really good." He said with a smirk.

"You playboy! Go die in a ditch!" I yelled as he quickly got up and ran before I could throw sand in his face. I panted as that outburst took it all out of me. I plopped down and did my best to relax.

He got me again.

* * *

The End…for now!


	3. Ann & Elli - Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Another chapter up! This time…let's pair the girl with another girl and see what happens. Ann/Cliff has been requested and will be fulfilled next. Still taking request so please review below!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 1XX+2: Ann/Elli - Misunderstanding

"Elli!"

"Eep!" Elli squeaked as I, admittedly, caught Elli with her back towards me. It was lunchtime and while she's no stranger to the Inn, it was definitely odd that she decided to eat lunch here.

"See anything you like?" I asked as I stood over her shoulder.

"N-Nothing yet." She stuttered as she arced a bit away from me as she continued to flip through the menu. Again, it was odd she was acting so shy. I expect this kind of behavior from Mary, not her. I leaned my face towards the menu to get a better idea of what she was looking for.

"Oh! Might I suggest the pasta? We just finished the homemade sauce to it's as fresh as it's going to be. It'll put warmth in your belly, not that you need it since you're always emitting warm, happy-"

"Ok, that's it! I can't take it!" Elli said as she launched herself out of her chair and hid behind another chair on the opposite side of the table.

"W-what's with that outburst for?" I asked as Elli looked away.

"You…confuse me."

"I CONFUSE YOU?" I yelled, not sure if she knew what the word 'confuse' means.

"Every time you're near, you keep insisting to being so close to me."

"That's because we've know each other since preschool." I said to her, trying to walk to her. She kept her distance, rotating in the same direction so she we stay parallel to each other.

"And you always grab my hand and pull me wherever you go."

"That's because you walk too slow and there's only so much I can take before I start to get irritated." I said, now accelerating my pace. She, too, accelerated her pace to keep her distance.

"And this one time, you t-took my glass of water and drank out of it…" She said, a blush clearly visible on her face.

"It was the Goddess festival! You know how hot it can get after all that dancing with all those flowers hanging on your neck!" At this point, we were now running around the table. Thank the Goddess that my dad or other patrons were not there at the moment or this could have been a crazy scene to see.

"You're friendly only towards me not to mention that you dress like a boy and act before you think…"

"Oh, so now you wanna pick a fight, huh Elli?" I said, now annoyed by her words. It all didn't add up. "What are you trying to say?!"

"What I'm trying to say is…" Elli stopped. I instinctively stopped as well as Elli looked at me square in the eyes, a faint blush on her face.

"I…I don't mind. F-for you, Ann. I don't mind."

I was dumbstruck. I was clearing missing something. I went back into the chat log in my mind and began to scroll through the conversation we just had in that ten minute frame. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "OH! ….oooh…oh." I concluded as I looked at Elli, who was now the one approaching me. Suddenly, the tables have turned. I was now the one running around trying to get away from Elli. "Elli wait."

"I don't mind Ann. In fact, I'm flattered."

"Elli, listen to what I have to say."

"I have been thinking at night, wondering what other people might say about it."

"Elli, what we have here is a simple case of miscommunication. I don't think you know what was really going on here." I said, now pulling out chairs to make the circle of the table a bit bigger, buying me some time.

"I even went to confession and ask Pastor Carter what he thought about it."

"You went to confession?!" I said, more annoyed than surprised.

"He said 'as long a love is pure…there are no boundaries.'" Elli said as I accidentally stumbled over a chair that I pulled out. I landed on my back with a loud thud. I slowly opened my eyes to see Elli, hovering over me and slowly coming closer to my face.

"You confuse me Ann. I know what I'm feeling is conflicted, but because of you and your actions, I think I can finally come to what my heart truly wants."

"I don't think you understood my 'actions' at all!" I yelled but her face was not close to mine and I could feel my vision start to blur.

"Ann…I love you…" I heard her whisper to me.

I felt a powerful surge rush into by body as I sat up, panting hard. Expecting to bump Elli right off my body, I felt no resistance. In fact, the ground I was laying on was a lot softer than what I imagine the Inn floor would be. It was then I realize that I just woke up from a bad dream.

"Oh…oh goddess. Oh thank you." I said, plopping down on my bed and started to laugh. "I think I need to see the Doctor for that one…"

_Later_

"Hmm…complaining of odd dreams? Maybe it's from all the stress. But I'll have Elli give you an examination. Just wait a minute..." The Doctor said as he left the waiting room. Elli soon showed up, holding a clipboard close to her chest.

Our eyes met.

I saw her blush.

And then she lifted the clipboard to hide her face.

That's when I starting pinching and slapping myself as hard as I could so I can wake up.

* * *

The End…for now!


	4. Ann & Harvest Sprites- Silence is Golden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: I lied…it's not Ann/Cliff yet. But it's something awesome!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 1XX+3: Ann/Harvest Sprites - Silence is Golden

_Oh my Goddess…oh my Goddess they're going to kill me. Or worse…they're going to make me one of them._ I thought to myself as I sat in the very tiny hut that the harvest sprites have set up near the church. Jack told me about the tea parties the harvest sprites held each day in spring. He said that by giving them each a present, they will let you join them and have their special harvest sprite tea. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to see what it was all about.

I wasn't prepared for this though.

I squatted there, like a giant trying to fit inside a human house, as the sprites silent drank their tea. That's all they did. No talking, not music, not even a whisper. They just sat there, taking their time sipping their tea. They poured me some, thankfully in a cup I could drink out of, but they didn't say anything else. The various sweets on the table were never touched and they never got out of their seats. The only thing that happen when I got here was 'ok, let's start.' And with that…nothing. Nothing but tea.

_Were they plotting against me? Was it so weird to have me here that they all became quiet? Maybe Jack just took the tea and ran. It would make sense. Having to sit here and do absolutely nothing is maddening! Maybe they're planning to use me. Abuse me. Make me their slave! Oh Goddess…I don't know what to do. Should I run? Is that even an option? Nothing happen because I didn't allow myself to do anything. I fear that one sudden movement and I could ruin the whole atmosphere and thus, never be able to come back. After sitting through this for the first five minutes, that doesn't' seem like a bad option. Bu now I'm still here, thirty minutes in. I'm trapped. They have me cornered. What's worse, is that they are still plotting. But how. No voices are heard. Are they telepathic? Can they communicate with their minds alone? Oh goddess, was that movement? I wanna go home! I-_

Suddenly, the sprite in the red outfit turned his head towards me. I looked down at him as he stared straight into my soul.

"…I love you."

"NOPE! NOPE! NOOOO! I'M DONE! PEACE!" I yelled as I did my best to get myself out of the hut as fast as humanly possible. I opened the door, pushed myself out and start to run for the hills.

"…I told you telepathically that was a bad idea!"

* * *

The End…for now!


End file.
